


Right Next To

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blankets, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Season 2 episode 5: White Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "If you had this blanket all along," Catra asked, "Why didn't you get it out when I was searching through all that junk for a space heater?"
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	Right Next To

"If you had this blanket all along," Catra asked, "Why didn't you get it out when I was searching through all that junk for a space heater?"

Scorpia had closed her eyes, better to focus on the warming joy of sharing the blanket with Catra. Now she opened them, to check if Catra's expression was more or less irritated than her tone of voice; about the same, ears angled but not flat. At least Entrapta was too absorbed in whatever she was recording notes about to be hurt by her supplies getting called junk. Entrapta was sitting at the far end of the boat. But Catra was right next to Scorpia. Sharing the same blanket. Maybe willing to consider _going bowling_ with her. And Catra wanted an answer.

Scorpia said, "Entrapta didn't bring it." Scorpia had packed the blanket herself, already with vague visions of offering it up when...

She admitted aloud, "I thought maybe a dramatic moment."

"Well," Catra said, but nothing further. She kept poking at one edge of the blanket. Her claws might leave holes in it, but Scorpia was used to filling out requisition forms for damaged Horde things. More paperwork would be well worth this.


End file.
